Mourning
by Ioniclunch
Summary: The day Apollo Justice and Phoenix Wright first meet is also the day Apollo must come to face the death of his closest friend. A sequel to A Gift from Mommy. Reviews are loved.


Oh man, I accidentally loaded the wrong document! Sorry folks, here's the REAL story.

This is kind of a sequel to my other story, A Gift from Mommy. Anyway, I didn't really know what to write, so I kind of started with random diolauge and it developed into this. Hope you enjoy!

--

"As some of you might know, one of our own was killed this morning."

Apollo grabbed his bracelet and twisted it around his wrist. It was bothering him; it felt too tight. Sweat mixed with confused tears dripped off of his nose and onto the concrete below.

The orphanage groundskeeper darted her eyes left and right. "This was only an accident. The authorities have been called and an investigation is underway."

Apollo scratched at his hands. The bracelet was too damn _tight._ It seemed to be vibrating rapidly; it almost felt like it rebounded against the beat of his pulse, like someone was taking his blood pressure.

"Are-are you sure this was an… accident?"

He grasped his arm in pain and discomfort and squinted into the eyes of his superior.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Of course, she was hit by a car; a hit and run, as it turns out."

All of the orphanage was standing outside in the unbearable summer heat in the bowels of Los Angeles. The groundskeeper stood on what looked like a packaging crate above the audience, to make sure her announcement was heard. Earlier that day, one of the orphans; a fourteen year-old girl named Eliza Malady was hit by a car and killed a few streets down.

Apollo choked down a violent sob. What a week, what a week. First, Mr. Gavin almost hit Apollo when he accidentally spilled ink on an important court document (and was in the middle of shredding it to hide the evidence when caught), he had skipped going to the office daily since. Then there was the strange package he received on that day, an elegant yet foreign-looking gold bracelet with no clue to whom had sent it, only a small slip of paper bearing the message "A gift from mommy".

And now, this… this horrible death. And it had to be Eliza, damn it. DAMN IT!

He gripped his wrist again as it gave a powerful throb. How do you take this thing off?

"Apollo, are you all right?"

Sixteen year old orphan Apollo Justice slowly looked through painfully squinting eyes to a tall young man in a blue standing next to him. He gasped, how did Mr. Gavin know where he lived? He didn't remember bringing up that he was an orphan…

Kristoph Gavin laughed and shook his head. "There are many at the office that have known you longer than I." He crossed his arms and his face became stern. "What has happened here?"

Apollo wiped his nose, trying his hardest to not sound like a whimpering kid. The crowd in front of him was dense, questions had arisen to Eliza's death. The introduction of an attorney to the scene went by mostly unnoticed. "S-someone died…"

"Did they now?" Mr. Gavin took Apollo by the shoulder. "How horrible. I heard on the news." He looked to Apollo and studied his face. "Come, you don't want to be here."

He was right, Apollo very much did not want to be there. But he felt it would be an insult to Eliza's memory to not show up for her… well, he guessed it was a kind of funeral. It was more of a spur-of-the-moment type of thing. It was with a bit of regret Apollo walked beside his friend and mentor out of the orphanage parking lot. He knew by the direction that they were headed to the Gavin Law Offices.

"Sir, I want to apologize for… what happened a few days ago."

"It is a matter long forgotten, Justice. I was beginning to miss the free labor I get from you, my best intern."

_You mean your only intern. _"H-how did the case turn out?"

He smiled. "Oh, it was dangerous, a clash of intense passions. I have much respect for the prosecutor; he proved a worthy adversary, although he fell in the end as I knew he would."

Apollo rubbed the back of his head. Why did Mr. Gavin's court stories always seem to sound more like a fencing match? "You got through? Even though I… er…"

He cleared his throat. "It was all taken care of Apollo; again, a matter long forgotten." He clenched his shoulder harder, a gesture Apollo greatly appreciated.

Apollo almost tripped on a curb and Mr. Gavin had to hold him up to keep him from falling. They carefully stepped over the curb and onto the sidewalk. "I wanted you to meet somebody."

"Hmm?" Apollo glanced at his mentor's kind, bespectacled face. "Who is it?"

"Oh, merely an acquaintance I met about a year ago. I promised I'd let him meet the future of Gavin Law Offices."

Apollo suddenly stopped. Mr. Gavin turned to him. "Apollo?"

Apollo grinned. "So it's true? I'm going to work at Gavin Law Offices?"

Kristoph smiled and shook his head. "At sixteen, that would be quite impossible. But yes, sooner or later, it is my intention. Every teacher needs a student, Apollo, and…" He kneeled down to Apollo's height. "I want you to be mine."

Apollo clenched his fists. "So, what exactly are you saying?"

They began walking again. "It means from this day forward, not only will you be organizing court documents for me and my associates, but I will be personally mentoring you in my office. I will teach you the law, Apollo, and soon, you will _become _the law. You will become _absolute._"

Apollo gulped. He didn't want Mr. Gavin to doubt him but… becoming the law? Absolute? Mr. Gavin might like the idea, but the thought scared Apollo.

"Ah, here we are. Please step this way, I'd like you to meet my friend."

Apollo stepped through the swivel door and found himself in the small but fashionable law offices. At a desk sat a tall, black haired man in a red t-shirt and baggy jeans. A rough shadow around his jaw suggested it had been a while since he had shaved. He wore a plain blue beanie around his head, nothing interesting of it to note. On the desk were two decks of regular playing cards, a coffee mug, and what looked like a green number six sitting next to the man. His aura radiated something Apollo had never felt before. It felt like… chaos, but in a good way; if such was possible. How could this plain man be an acquaintance of a high-standard attorney? Perhaps this was the wrong person, and the real one was behind the counter somewhere…

"Apollo, I'd like to introduce you to my trusted friend, Mr. Phoenix Wright." Mr. Gavin swept his hand in front of Apollo, signaling him to sit down with him at the table. Apollo pulled up his chair and took a seat, crossing his arms on the table, looking the strange man over.

The man smiled. "So this is the intern you are entrusting your future firm to?" Apollo felt the man gaze to his hair. "Rather funny hairstyle he had there," He smiled and turned is head to the side in mock-thought. "Kid looks like a bug."

Apollo opened his mouth and closed it again. Nervous, he plastered his two antennas against is head.

"I'm only kidding… what was your name again? Apple?"

"A-Apollo, Mr. Wright."

"Ah, that's right." He turned to Kristoph and pushed a few documents forth. "Can you do anything with these papers?"

"Ah yes, I remember you mentioning this." Mr. Gavin picked up the papers and, straightening his glasses, proceeded to skim it over. "Adoption papers, are they not?"

The man nodded, smiling gently. Apollo's eyes widened, why would Mr. Gavin bring him to this stranger? He was an orphan, and what was this about adoption papers? … Oh God no, he didn't. Not by this stranger, no way. He had to meet them first, he couldn't just be taken up without a second word, and a father who thought his name was Apple? Forget it.

"Actually, she has been living with me for quite a while now. I thought the time was right to make it official." The man grinned. "So, how does it work?"

Mr. Gavin sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot help you much here. But the good news is that authenticating this document isn't very complicated. You simply need to travel to the nearest…"

So this man wasn't looking to adopt Apollo. Thank God, he was beginning to panic…

The air was cleared by a sudden intrusive high-pitched ringing. Mr. Gavin clutched the cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. "I'm very sorry for the interruption Phoenix, but I have to take this call." He stood. "I hope you two can find this as an opportunity to get to know each other a bit more?" He smiled kindly once more and left to his private office.

Phoenix twiddled his thumbs, disregarding Apollo's presence completely. He looked off to the side; apparently lost in thought. Apollo tapped his foot to an imaginary beat and laid his head onto his arms.

"She just turned nine last week."

Apollo lifted his head. "What was that? You talking to me?"

Mr. Wright gave Apollo a sideways glance. "Yes I am talking to you. Anyway, it's my adopted daughter, Trucy. I threw her first party that week."

"Oh really…" Adoption was the last thing Apollo wanted to think, let alone talk about. In fact, Eliza was coming back to the orphanage to speak with one of the rare child-wanting couples. She was about to get adopted, and then she… she…

Apollo suddenly began to cry. Phoenix stared at the bawling teen sitting in front of him. His eyes glanced to the swiveling doors. "Are you feeling alright Adam?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Wright. It's just… this is a very bad time for me. M-my best friend… she was killed earlier today…"

Phoenix widened his eyes and leaned back. "Oh… I'm so sorry." He tapped his fingers on the table and lifted his chair onto its two back legs. "That's horrible."

"But that's not the worst part." Apollo sniffed. "They keep telling us it was an accident. But… but I KNOW they're lying!" He rammed his fist into the table. "Eliza Malady was murdered!"

Phoenix's expression was unreadable. "That seems like stretching it a little, don't you think?"

Apollo lifted his sleeve and showed Phoenix his bracelet. "You see this? I don't know how, but I think it was trying to tell me something! They're lying about Eliza's death!" He broke down and laid his face flat on the table, sobbing uncontrollably.

Phoenix stretched out his hand, froze it mid-way, reclined it, and stretched it out again to tentatively pat the teenager on the back. "It's going to be alright. I've lost my share of friends, believe me. Look at me." He pushed on Apollo's head, indicating that it was time to look up. "Think about where your friend is now. Think of what she sees while she watches us now. How do you think she feels seeing you this way?"

Apollo quieted his sobs, but said nothing.

"Think of what she wants for you. Loss happens, Enrique, but we have to learn to benefit from it, despite how strange it may sound.

Apollo lifted his head, half in interest and half in complete astonishment at being called Enrique.

"I lost my mentor years ago. And I knew that, when she was gone, she would have wanted me to learn from all the time we spent together, to make the best of things." His face bore a thin smile, and Apollo could see that his blue eyes were tearing up. "I learned from my friend's death, she learned from me, and we both became a little bit stronger." He detached himself from Apollo and sat back down in his chair, leaning it back again.

Apollo wiped his nose again. Being happy about death? Was this what Mr. Wright was talking about? No, that was ridiculous. It was the most outlandish feeling, to have someone so close suddenly… not be there anymore. It was as if Eliza had taken part of his soul with him to the afterlife, leaving an empty hole in his heart.

"But, it's just so, hard… Mr. Wright."

He shook his head. "Who said it wasn't? Look, I'm not telling you to suck it up and deal, and I'm not telling you be happy that your best friend's dead. I'm saying that you need to reflect on what you've learned from your friend, because that is the part of her that you carry on while you live. You ever heard that corny line in the movies, how they'll always be alive inside you? Well…" He placed his hand down on the table. "In a way, it's very true."

Apollo couldn't help but smile. He looked to the ceiling, tears in his eyes. He knew that he couldn't stop mourning, not now anyway. But he knew how Eliza was, and he wanted them both to be happy, even if one had crossed the line separating the living from the dead. He would cherish the time they spent together, and most importantly, he would remember the lessons taught to him by Eliza.

"Thank you Mr. Wright, you're a good person." He managed somewhat awkwardly.

"Of course." He began looking at the wall again.

Apollo smiled. "And it's Apollo, by the way. Apollo Justice."

They shook hands. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Justice."


End file.
